deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom vs Kim Possible
Danny Phantom vs Kim Possible is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Nickelodeon vs Disney! Two more than capable teenage fighters duke it out in a duel now show their capabilities! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Cartoons have given us plenty of unique heroes Boomstick: And these two teenage heroes of Nick and Disney duke it out in a battle of rivalry! Wiz: Danny Phantom, the half-ghost Boomstick: And Kim Possible, the Freelance Heroine. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Danny Phantom Done by a Ahomeschoolingroudon Wiz: Long, lon- Boomstick: Actually, I doubt this is past-time. Look at the equipment damn it! Meanwhile we still don’t have automatic laces Wiz: ..well, we don’t know Danny Phantom’s time frame but whatever. In the town of Amity Park Boomstick: ..really, Amity Park. Amityville Horror? That isn’t even sub-''' Wiz: Can you quit interrupting!? Ahem, with that aside. In Amity Park was a boy named Danny Fenton, an avergae 14 year old '''Boomstick: But, oh wait. Something happened with some tech or whatever and now he’s a superhero Wiz: Actually..you just nailed that on the head. Fenton’s parents are Ghost Hunters Boomstick: Ghost Hunters? ..why do I keep drawing parallels to other media? Hmm..Anyway, they created the Ghost Portal, which allowed them to go into the Ghost Zone. Wiz: Clearly they didn’t have any proper skills at coming up names for your inventions. Boomstick: However, the machine failed. But, Danny as naive as he was was tempted to go into the portal. And he did, but it changed and Danny was ripped through the Ghost World and the Human World. Wiz: But, the ectoplasm managed to fuse with Danny Fenton, altering his appearance and, more importantly ghost powers. Boomstick: He originally refused to use the powers, but after discovering the good his powers could do. He became the badass ghost teenager, Danny Phantom! Wiz: Now, as Danny Fenton he does have experience as a ghost hunter and athletic. It’s where he shines best as Danny Phantom. After yelling the phrase, I kid you not “Going ghost” he surrounds himself with two rings and unlocks his ghost half Boomstick: And with his ghost half he has many different abilities. He can be the cartoon version of Kitty Pride and go intangible. With the ability to phase through solid objects. Heh. Wiz: Ugh, it also makes him invisible. Which makes any objects pass through him. He can also possess anyone, or anything. Animals, objects, other ghosts. You name it. Boomstick: He also has the ability to shoot ectoplasmic energy from his palms, his signature Ghost Ray. Ugh, what is it with everything having Ghost next to it’s name? Is this the 1970s with space? Wiz: He can even power it up, making it the Super Ghost Ray. Which can disintegrate entire ghosts. He also has Ghost Spheres which can destroy a nutcracker the size of a building, literally. And cut through metal Boomstick: And his blasts can even hit other intangible foes. He also has Ecto-Shields, which. Is exactly what you think it is. Wiz: But he can make it repel enemies around him, which can obliterate small ghosts. He also has duplication. Though his first few attempts were, faulty. Boomstick: He also has Cryokinesis, where he can manipulate ice. Able to freeze foes, blast shards of ice, or use ice punches. The opposite of Captain Falcon’s Falcon Punch. Wiz: He also has Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, Power Augmentation, Body Manipulation and a high level of regeneration. Boomstick: Topped off with Superhuman strength, speed and durability. But, his best attack is the Ghostly Wail, able to one-shot his FUTURE SELF and down an entire building! Wiz: Danny Phantom, despite his appearance is a true powerhouse in combat. He can kick a giant monster 2 stories tall with ease, ripped reinforced titanium off of a living space shuttle, speed on a speed gun goes to be 112 mph, survived atmospheric re-entry Boomstick: Oh and reeled up a dragon who weighed more than a ton with nothing more than a fishing rod. Seriously. Wiz: However, he isn’t perfect. If overpowered he can revert back to Danny Fenton, he’s weak to ghost weapons in his ghost form and intangibility can be canceled out. But only by another intangible being. Boomstick: Still he’s pretty good at beating the ever-loving crap out of other half-ghosts. Being the half-ghost, cartoon version of Spider-Man in the process Danny Phantom: Hey, bringing your own thermos to our battles, now? You know, you could save us time by showing up already inside it. Kim Possible Done by BonBooker Wiz: Kimberly Ann Possible, better known as Kim, was once - you guessed it, a normal girl. Boomstick: Ugh, I love and hate this job at the same time. I love getting to talk about awesome characters but I have to wait through the boring-ass backstories first. Wiz: Wishing to supply for her allowance, she set up the website KimPossible.Com, under the slogan "I can do anything". Boomstick: Oh really now? If that's the case, then how about skipping this backstory?! Wiz: However, something so small, near unnoticeable happened, and it would change Kim's life, forever. Boomstick: A typo. Wiz: Let me explain, Mr. McHenry was trying to recruit Team Impossible, but instead typed "KimPossible.Com" instead of "Impossible.Com". Boomstick: See! I told you Autocorrect was evil, with it, we wouldn't have gotten badass Kim and we would've got stuck with boring-ass Kim! Wiz: She completed the mission that was for Team Impossible and with her friends Wade and Ron Stoppable. And became the heroine we all know today. Boomstick: FINALLY! Wiz: Kim has quite a bit of impressive physical feats, she can knock a man into unconsciousness in one punch. Boomstick: She also did the same to a GREAT WHITE SHARK! Seriously! Wiz: She can match Shego in strength, who can casually rip apart steel. She's an expert acrobatic, being able to dodge lasers, machine-gun fire, and missiles at close range. Casually I might add. Boomstick: Dayum! No wonder she's the head of her cheerleading squad. This bitch got Raiden levels of agility. Wiz: She swam across the English Channel without suffering the bends or pressure, can tank room-sized explosions point blank and has some damn good stamina. (Credit for the following calc goes to Terraraptor on DeviantArt) Wiz: And once, Kim was stuck in an elaborate trap made by Dr. Drakken. The last obstacle to escape the trap was a wall of ice six feet thick. She was able to shatter the entire wall by singing a high note. Now, loud sounds can break glass, but ice is structurally different. Glass can be shattered because its internal friction is extremely low, and resonance energy can be built up, which eventually breaks the glass. Ice, on the other hand, is less uniform in its buildup. Its structure is usually random, and usually extremely complex, which means it would have incredibly high internal friction. In theory, this should make it immune from high-frequency sounds, but Kim must be able to sing loud enough to overcome this. The minimum level of sound required to break glass is over 100 decibels, which is on par with some opera singers. This is with ideal cases, namely a piece of glass made with almost no internal friction. But because ice is so different, and it's unlikely Drakken made ice with no internal friction, Kim must be able to raise her voice to superhuman levels. The only known way to break ice with pure sound waves is through the use of shock waves created by explosions. A study from Japan determined that 1000 joules of energy are needed to break ice 100 mm (or about four inches) thick. And since 1000 joules is enough to lift 200 pounds over three feet straight up, it constitutes a powerful blast. But Kim’s voice broke ice exactly six feet thick. Well, after a bit of math, we calculated that to do this, Kim’s scream had to have at least 18,000 joules of energy. That's enough energy to lift over 3.6 million pounds. Easily able to shatter human bones and internal organs, and kill humans at close range. Boomstick: WELL THEN. HOLY SHIT. Wiz: However, it should be noted that the energy is shot out through sound waves, the sound waves will travel outward in all directions at once, reducing the force of it over time, however, at close range, it's truly devastating. (Calc ends) Boomstick: Well, that was strange, odd, and more. But now we get to get to the good stuff, her gadgets! ' Wiz: That's ri- '''Boomstick: SHUT UP! You got to do your long calc thingy, I get to talk about her weapons! ' Wiz: All I was sa- '''Boomstick: *cocks shotgun and aims at Wiz* GET OUT! Wiz: Ok, ok! Geez...*leaves the room* Boomstick: *lowers shotgun* Good, anyways, Kim's gadgets! Kim's buddy Wade has made a lot of gadgets for her over the years, including her Grappling Hook, which has 250 feet in range and can support three times her weight, her jetpack can reach fighter jet speeds and has fuel for several hours of flight. She has hypersonic shoes, a compact zipline, a lock picking comb, knock out gas, ElasticConstricting lipstick which, you guessed it, constricts someone in elastic, and a tiny-saw hidden in her watch appropriately named Watch-saw. She also has a Laser Pen, Laser Ring, and Laser Lipstick. Damn, it's like she a fetish for these mini-lasers. And then there's her communication device, the Kimunicator, heh, wordplay. Anyway, it has internet access, a super magnet, a scanner, ANOTHER MINIATURE LASER, and a grappling hook And finally, her greatest weapon, the Battle Su-''' Wiz enters the room again. '''Boomstick: HEY! I told you you're not allowed to enter the room when I'm talking about Kim's gadgets. Wiz: I know, it's just the Battle Suit is too complicated for you to explain so I have to help you. Boomstick: Ugh, fine... Wiz: Anyway, the Battle Suit, a high tech suit designed by Wade. It increases Kim's already impressive physical feats. She was able to easily dodge alien laser blasts, speed blitzed Shego, and can lift several tons with ease. Boomstick: It also has a healing factor that can heal cuts and tears instantly, a grappling hook, a bubble shield that can withstand ten tons of force. A projectile gauntlet that can catch and fire any kind of projectile, energy manipulation, and a stealth mode which renders her completely invisible, even by the likes of Alien technology. Wiz: Kim has saved the world daily, fought multiple opponents, which were all stronger than her, at once, knows 16 styles of Kung Fu, -Fought physically superior foes like Shego, Monkey Fist, War Monger and mutated animals to standstills on multiple occasions, and landed a space shuttle safely after seeing it done by...a monkey... Boomstick: However, she is overconfident and cocky, her sidekicks can be a liability, and despite her skills, she still somehow gets often beat and captured. Still, Kim is one of Disney's most efficient characters. Kim Possible: So not the drama. Death Battle! Middleton Day-Time Another standard day was in the Middleton, including one of the teenagers roaming through the city. One may just think it’s an ordinary teenager, but the criminals in that city found her infamous, as she was the Freelance Heroine, Kim Possible. She was in her normal civilian clothing so nobody bothered to approach her. But, she spotted the one guy she was looking for. It may have been tough after having a date with Ron Stoppable. It was, Danny Fenton. Kim Possible quickly ran out of sight, and turned to Danny Fenton. Casually walking to a nearby skyscraper, Kim quickly got herself in the mission outfit in a changing room. Before exiting with the Kimmunicator activated “So, what’s the sitch?” Kim asked to the other line, Wade. He quickly responded with a “Well, he’s the ghost guy we talked about.” “Well” Kim said. “If he were to be trying to make others ghosts with his abilities, I’ll have to make it the other way around.” This caught the attention of the civilians nearby, to which Kim just innocently waved. To which the civilians just walked away. And as they didn’t pay attention, Kim Possible fired her grappling hook at the Skyscraper. She deployed a parachute and entered through the window, “You sure you got this by yourself?” Wade said. “Yes, should be no big” Kim replied as she spotted Danny Fenton, she front flipped right in front of him “Well, so much for minding my own business” Danny said. “I’ve heard of your abilities, and it’s time somebody stopped you” Kim said. “I can explain! ..Actually, I can’t” Danny replied putting his fists up. FIGHT! Kim Possible fired her grappling hook at Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton flinched and quickly ducked. Kim Possible’s grappling hook latched onto the wall right behind Danny, and reeled herself up to Danny. Kim Possible kicked Danny Fenton in the face, Danny Fenton dropped over. But jumped back up, and punched Kim Possible. To which Kim Possible barely flinched. “Well, this is no big. Looks like I was right” Kim Possible taunted Kim Possible uppercutted Danny Fenton, launching him into the air. And front-flipped up after him, then punted him into the wall. “Argh!” Danny exclaimed, falling over. Kim Possible lightly dropped to the floor. “Is this it? I was just getting warmed up!” Kim Possible taunted, Danny tried to leap at Kim Possible but, Kim Possible grabbed him by the neck. And punched him back to the wall once again. Kim ran at Danny and swung her leg at him, Danny Fenton moved to the side and dodged the kick before punching Kim in the groin. Danny Fenton then threw some punches. Then threw Kim Possible back. “This is boring. I’ve already beaten you, stand down!” Kim Possible exclaimed, to which Danny Fenton glared at Kim Possible. Only, this time he didn’t even attack. Instead, Danny Fenton raised his fists up into the air “GOING GHOST!” Danny Fenton surrounded himself with two rings. Kim Possible looked confused, but quickly caught on and began dashing at Danny Fenton, trying to speedblitz him before he could go Danny Phantom.. ..and she was ultimately too slow. She could see that Danny Fenton, was now Danny Phantom. “What is this??” Kim Possible asked confusingly as she swung her fist at Danny. Danny Phantom reacted quickly, and used his intangibility and phased into the wall. Kim Possible raised her eyebrow and got into a fighting stance, Danny Phantom got out of his intangibility right behind Kim Possible. Danny Phantom then began using his duplication, creating 5 separate Danny’s. To which they all began dashing at Kim Possible, but. They were imperfect duplicates. As such Kim Possible took them on. One of the clones swung it’s fist at Kim Possible, but Kim Possible rolled out of the way and swung her leg in a helicopter like manner. Hitting all of the clones at once, but. The actual Danny Phantom wasn’t anywhere. Kim Possible remained unaware of this, and took out the clones one by one. But she quickly realized that the clones weren’t actually Danny. And knocked them all unconscious. Kim Possible then looked for the actual Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was using his invisibility and sneaking through the skyscraper, Kim Possible tracked him with his footsteps and walked into the room he was in. Kim Possible walked around, and bumped into Danny Phantom on accident. “There you are!” Kim Possible exclaimed as she got out her Laser Pen. But, Danny Phantom jumped back. Danny scowled at Kim and punched Kim with the Ecto-Energy Strike, the punch was right in the face. Kim Possible was launched into the wall this time, “How do you feel now, princess?” Danny asked tauntingly, Kim Possible just got up. “Fine, you won’t be though” Kim Possible responded. Kim Possible this time fired a miniature laser from the Laser Pen, to which Danny Phantom just casually tanked. And laughed, “Do you think a pen can put an end to me!?” Danny Phantom hysterically asked. “Alright, that’s enough now we should end this” Danny Phantom just said out of the blue and uppercutted Kim Possible into another room, Danny Phantom then cracked his knuckles. “This is gonna be easy!” Danny Phantom taunted, as he casually walked into the room. Only for him to see, that Kim Possible now had her Battle Suit on. “You should’ve been more careful” Kim Possible said. Kim Possible then rolled behind Danny and socked him in the face, then threw more punches. Danny Phantom punched back, and they got into a fist-fight. To which Danny Phantom tossed Kim Possible out of the room and to where he was originally “Eat this!” Danny Phantom shouted and he blasted the Ghost Ray at Kim Possible. Thankfully, Kim activated her Bubble Shield. Which managed to make her unharmed, but the shield bursted upon impact. “Looks like you aren’t so tough after all” Kim Possible mused as she sprinted at Danny. Danny Phantom then fired the Ecto-Energy Ball, to which Kim Possible used her battle-suit to make her right arm have a gauntlet-like capability She catched the Ecto-Energy Ball from mid-air and tossed it back at Danny, which made a direct hit. Danny Phantom was sent into the wall, and Kim Possible leaped into the air and tried to take his head clean off. Danny Phantom managed to use his intangibility to save his ass and phased into the wall seconds before Kim Possible swung her hand to where Danny’s neck was originally. Danny Phantom came out of the wall, and muttered “That was a close one..” Kim Possible turned to Danny, and called him a coward. Danny grew angry, “Nobody calls me a coward!” He shouted. Danny Phantom merged his Cyrokinesis with his ghost rays and fired an Explosive Snowball, which hit Kim Possible right in the arm. Kim Possible shrieked and dropped, but the Battle Suit quickly regenerated her arm wound. Kim Possible leaped into the air, and Danny Phantom ended up punching her before she could land a hit. To which Danny and Kim inhaled, getting their most powerful attacks ready. Kim Possible let out her high-note, and Danny let out his Ghostly Wail. Both of the attacks collided, and it began making the skyscraper implode, Kim Possible noticed this and quickly got her Jetpack. “Later, loser” Kim taunted Kim Possible activated her jetpack and began rocketing out of the imploding skyscraper, Danny was enraged and took flight after kim. He grabbed kim and ripped her out of her jet pack and then threw her to the collapsing skyscraper and let out another ghostly wail at the skyscraper, causing it to fall down at kim. "Nobody messes with me" danny said out loud. K.O! As the remainder of the skyscraper came tumbling down, Danny Phantom landed. And saw that a bunch of people, including Ron Stoppable crowded in. As today was the day, Kim Possible was snuffed out. Danny Phantom transformed back into Danny Fenton exhausted, but then the police came and walked up to Danny Fenton. “Aw crap..” Danny Fenton said to himself, what came his way wasn’t gonna be pleasant. Conclusion Boomstick: Kim! No! She couldn’t even go out with her miniature laser-fetish! Wiz: Ugh..Kim Possible is a very skilled foe, but. Ultimately once Danny Fenton went Danny Phantom. It was all over right from the start. Boomstick: Kim Possible easily outclassed Danny Fenton, but Fenton’s skills proved just enough to allow him to transform into Danny Phantom before Kim could finish the job. Wiz: The Battle Suit helped Kim’s chances, but Danny Phantom already had superior strength and durability. And, while the Battlesuit’s invisibility COULD counter Danny’s intangibility, it wasn’t for certain. Danny is also faster he outflew a possesed space shuttle. Space shuttles can reach speeds over over 17000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Kim’s high-note is destructive, like Wiz’s long calc whatever proved. But Danny’s ghostly wail completely outclassed it. Wiz: Don’t believe us? Well, the amount of force needed to down an entire building takes at least one ton of TNT. And one ton of TNT measures up to 4,184,000 Kilojoules! Being a kilojoule measuring up to 1,000 joules. Even if we lowballed this feat to only take 1 ton of TNT, Danny’s ghostly wail would be 232,444 times stronger than Kim’s high note! I mean really, compare 4,184,000 kilojoules to 18 kilojoules. Boomstick: Well. Shit. Another factor is intangebility. Kim would have never even be able to touch danny when he´s intangeble Wiz: Another big factor was possession, as that could seal Danny’s victory at any point. And Kim would end up with zero chance to beat Danny once that happened. Boomstick: Danny sure was an impossible opponent for Kim to defeat. Wiz: The winner is, Danny Phantom. Who will you be rooting for? Danny Phantom Kim Possible Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle of the midget warriors, who wield the most unlikely of weapons. The Yo-Yo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:BonBooker Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Danny Phantom vs Kim Possible' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015